Computer vision applications such as augmented reality, virtual reality, mixed reality, robotics, unmanned aircraft (e.g., drones), computational imaging, etc., utilize object recognition, pattern recognition, tracking and/or three-dimensional reconstruction techniques. Associated image processing may include feature detection and feature extraction to support recognition and/or reconstruction operations. Feature detection includes identifying features, e.g., corners, in a captured image. Feature extraction includes determining one or more image feature descriptors related to the identified features. Determining image feature descriptors may be computationally intensive, may result in significant latency and may consume significant energy.
Some computer vision applications may be implemented on portable and/or small form factor devices such as smart phones, tablets and/or Internet of things (IoT) devices. Consumption of device resources (e.g., processing, power, memory bandwidth) and associated latencies may be relatively more significant on such portable and/or small form factor devices.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.